Abuse
by RinXsesshyluver
Summary: Karin's family has died and she is living with abusive foster parents. What happens when Toshiro shows up?


"Karin get your ass out here you little shit" said Karin foster father.

"Yes" she said casually.

"What the hell is this" he said.

"Its my classwork" said Karin.

"Classwork your to stupid for it, your useless now do the dam Laundry" said her foster father.

"Bu-But I cant there's a test tomo-" she was cut off by a slap from her foster father, witch left a big bruise.

"I don't ever want to here 'you cant' or i'll slap your fucking head off" he said with a grin.

"Bu-" before she could protest he brought out a bat, he had hidden and hit her in the knee, and she dropped.

"Go or the next place i'll hit is your head" he said, she got up and limp to the laundry room.

"Thank god Yuzu's not home" she thought.

She woke up with a huge bruise on the left side of her face.

"Karin" said Yuzu as she walked in.

"Hey" she said sleepily.

"What happened!" she said as she saw the mark on her face.

"Its fine Yuzu" she said.

"Bu- maybe we should tell some-" she was cut off.

"No" Karin said sternly.

"But" Yuzu protested.

"No Yuzu" said Karin.

"ok" said Yuzu looking at her feet.

"Lets get ready and go to school" she said as they got ready, and Karin limped down the street because of were she go hit.

"Wow what happened Karin" said one of Karins friends.

"Nothing I just got into a fight that's all" she said and limped away before they could ask anymore questions.

'man im bored...but it better than being in that hell whole" Karin thought to herself in her last class math.

"Kurosaki" said the teacher.

"Ummm yea.." she said nervously.

"Sense you were listening what is X+(2-6) equal" said the teacher.

"I ummm ...not sure" she said.

"Break Detention" said the teacher, plus the teacher hated her sense she had her brother.

Karin was walking home and passed the park and sat down under a tree. Yuzu is on the student council so she doesn't get home til late, well more like sneaks through the window but whatever.

"Such a nice day" she smiled, then got up and started walking past the railing were she used to meet Toshiro.

"T-Toshiro" said Karin.

"Kurosaki" he said not looking up from his soul phone.

"Hey how have you been" she asked.

"Good" he said turning around.

"What happened" he said looking at her knee.

"O I tripped and fell" she lied.

"O alright" he said starring.

"Well I have to go" she said turning around to limp away, Toshiro saw this and grabbed Karins arm.

"What really happened to your leg" he said demandingly.

"I told you, I fell" she said smiling nervously.

"Well I better get going" she said pulling her arm back away from him.

"Maybe I should walk you home" he said.

"No! honestly im fine" she said then a hollow appeared and his Soul phone went off.

"Well looks like you have to go ...talk to you later Toshiro" she said.

"Yea..." he said suspiciously as he disappeared.

"That was close" she mumbled and went home. When she got home her foster father was waiting for her.

"Were the hell have you been" he said.

"I was at the park" she said.

"Who told you you could go to the park" said her foster mother coming up beind her.

"..." Karin was silent then her foster dad brought out a knife and put it up to the side of her neck.

"Go and do the dishes or...i'll kill you" he said in her ear,and put the knife closer to her throat before taking it away.

"Ahh..." she breathed before running to do the dishes before going to her bedroom. To find Toshiro in the window.

"Toshiro!" she said as her eyes widened and she closed the door quickly behind her.

"What are you doing here" she said looking over to the window.

"I came to see if you were ok" he said.

"Well im fine but you have to leave before they come in here" she said.

"They, you mean Ichigo" he question.

"No my family they died 5 years ago" she said looking down at her shoes.

"...Im sorry I didn't know" he said.

"No its ok" she said with a fake smile then she heard a knock on the door.

"O no you have to go now, quickly hide" she said.

"Wait what?" he said right before she pushed him out the window and closed it back. Her foster dad came in and attempted to hit her, but was by a figure in front of her.

"Toshiro" she said.

"Who the hell is this" yelled her foster father.

"I can explain" said Karin but before she could her foster dad tried to hit Toshiro, witch he easily caught and through him back through the door, he fainted.

"Toshiro!" Karin shouted, but before she could protest Toshiro picked her up bridal style and went out the window making her clinch onto him.

"Were are you taking me?" she shouted.

"To my place you cant stay there" he said as he landed and put her down.

"Toshiro I cant stay here" she said turning around but Toshiro grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I am not letting you go back there your staying with me" he said not letting her go.

"But I-" she said.

"You can and you will because im not letting you go back to that place" he said pushing her up against his house looking dead into her eye's.

"T-toshiro" she said.

"No" he said sternly. She tried to go around him with her arms but he soon pinned them above her head. He kissed her, and unpinned her then he picked her up and went into his house with her still in his arms.


End file.
